Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of electrical appliance, and in particular, it relates to a leakage current detection device for use with electrical appliances.
Description of the Related Art
Electrical appliance are widely used, and their safety is an important issue. For safety, leakage current protection devices are installed in electrical outlets or at the input end of electrical appliances, and they are typically labeled to remind users to test the circuits before use to ensure that the leakage current protection device is functioning properly. However, during use, due to various reasons such as environmental factors and installation factors, the leakage current protection device may fail even if the user tests the device before use. This can cause serious danger and harm.
Therefore, protection device that can detect leakage current and have a self-testing function are highly desirable.